Friendix Club - Episode 102/Script
Romance on the Way Beginning Narrator: In the previous episode: On the first day in Alfea, everyone was excited except Livia. The mysterious wizard attacked her, Friendix Club get to help her. In the battle Livia finds the strength and together with her new friends win. Also the new special connection was born between Livia and Antonio. Scene: Wizgiz class Wizgiz: Insect transformation is an important process in nature. Cora: I heard about that professor. Andromeda: What is actually that? Wizgiz: That's a good question. Everything will be clearer to you after the case. Here in this way, in the first phase of this process, a caterpillar is born. After a while the caterpillars are chasing. Meriel: Caterpillar, ew disgusting. *All students laugh* Wizgiz: Of course, a beautiful butterfly comes out of the shell. Meriel: Oh, I like butterflies but not caterpillars. Andromeda: Where is Livia? Cora: I think she is in her room. Scene: Livia's dream Livia: What? Where am I? *Livia saw her battle with her friends against the wizard that kidnaps her. And the is all dark around her* Mysterious voices: Livia, Livia, Livia. Where are you, Livia? Livia: Noooo! Scene: Livia's bedroom Andromeda: Livia wake up! Livia: Oh, Hi. Andromeda: You had a nightmare, is everything ok? Livia: Yes, but it was not a nightmare, it was somehow a strange dream. Yuriko: Griselda is here and she is looking for you, Livia. Scene: Griselda's inspection Griselda: What a mess this is? Who did this? You need discipline or you will not become anything. Susanna: Meriel do this. Griselda: Meriel! Come here. Meriel: Yes. There are some problems? Griselda: Since you made this mess, you will be punished. Meriel: Punished, no please. Livia: Oh, please Professor Griselda, I know that she can be better if you give her another chance. Griselda: Alright, but this is your last chance. Meriel: Oh thank you. Griselda: Livia, come with me. Headmistress is waiting for you. Scene: Faragonda's office Faragonda: Livia it's time for you to learn all your secrets and your past. Livia: I'm ready. Faragonda: Well, about your powers. Your power is called Sirenix. Sirenix is ancient force of the ocean. Also Sirenix give you power to swim faster and to use easy your powers in ocean. To become a Sirenix fairy is not easy, but for you, Sirenix is something that you have from the time when you was born. Livia: But I don't know my past, my parents or anything from my childhood. Faragonda: I know that. Once on Navamiz, the royal family have a three daughters. After a long time they got a two daughters gemini. Livia: But what does it have to do with me? Faragonda: Because you was one of that babies. Livia: Me, but that means that I'm a princess. Faragonda: Yes, you are a princess. Livia: But, Zeria told me that the royal family was defeated in the great battle for Navamiz. Faragonda: Yes, Livia, your sisters were the first fairies of Supremix and along with The Lords of the Phoenix controled balance in the world. But, ancient Dark witch and her students attacks Navamiz to get the power of the Ultimate element. Your parents were so brave, but in the end ancient Dark witch destroyed the ultimate element. Your parents then disappeared and your sisters too. Before your sisters disappeared, they give you and to your gemini sister the part of the ultimate power of the ultimate element. Livia: But where are they and my parents, my gemini sister? Faragonda: I don't know and Zeria don't knows. But you have a guardian that will help you. Just say, Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. Livia: Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. *Livia's Guardian of Sirenix appears.* Livia's Guardian of Sirenix: Livia, I am glad to see you. I will help you to become a powerful Sirenix fairy and to find answers about your past. *Livia's Guardian of Sirenix disappears.* Scene: Livia's room Fiona: Wow, what a story. Livia: I now know more about me and my past but there are more things that I don't know. Antonio: Everything will be alright, Livia. Elvina: Hey come on, we are going to Magix City. Antonio: Livia come with us. Scene: Magix City *Paul and Tania are walking* Paul: I'm glad to meet new friends. But also I am scared. Tania: You mean on your secret. Paul: Yes. Tania: Everything will be alright. Flabi: Hey, they you are. Come with us. Paul: Ok, here we come. Meriel: Oh look the specialists are coming. So exciting. *Everybody goes to specialists* Elvina: Hi, I'm Elvina. Holden: Nice to meet you, Elvi. Elvina: My name is Elvina, not Elvi. Edmund: Have you know that in my kingdom exist a more books about tea than in other worlds. Susanna: Yes, I heard about that. Meriel: Hi, there. Leonius: Oh, no please don't scare me. Meriel: Calm down. Andromeda: Hi, my name is Andromeda. Avi: Yes, whatever. Andromeda: What? Yuriko: Oh, why I must be with this specialist. Josh: Come with me, we must clean this street. Yuriko: Wait, what is happening? Who are you. Josh: Come on, this street must be cleaned. Fiona: Hi, do you like music. Laius: Oh, you need the books about music. Look this books with me. Fiona: Wow, what a beautiful songs. This books are awesome. Cora: Hmm, hi. Makoto: Hi, do you like to cut this cat? Cora: No, you can't do that. Give me that cat you monster. Makoto: No, you can't take this cat. This cat is for laboratory. Cora: Animals are our friends not slaves. Lylia: Hello, my name is Lylia. Sagi: Your eyes are like the precious diamond. Your smile is the most beautiful jewel. Lylia: Oh, thank you. Sagi: Nothing for me, my princess. Rik: Here you, take this chocolate. Flabi: Thanks. *Song Life Is Like a Talent Show* Scene: Dark Cave Ateref: Please forgive me, my teacher. Oleric: And why would, you lose from the beginners? Irsa: That was obvious. Ateref: And you would lose. Oleric: Quiet! Irsa you and Ateref go and bring me that girl. Scene: New attack *Antonio and Paul goes for ice creams* Tania:'Well, Livia you and Antonio are so close to each other. 'Livia: I don't know. When I am with him, I have a some strange feelings. Tania: Love. Antonio: Here you, Livia, your ice cream. *In clouds Irsa plans to attack Magix city* Irsa: It's time for my shadow. Great Shadow! *Whole Magix city is in shadow* Yuriko: Look out! Double Flames. *Yuriko protected others from shadow* Irsa: Well done, but now is my turn. Shadow Explosion Andromeda: Friendix Magic Charmix! *Charmix transformation.* Antonio: Antonio, fairy of the golden courage! Meriel: Meriel, fairy of fashion! Flabi: Flabi, fairy of the rainbow! Andromeda: Andromeda, fairy of the magic stars! Tania: Tania, fairy of the inner light! Lylia: Lylia, fairy of the garden flowers! Cora: Cora, fairy of the hearts of all creatures! Susanna: Susanna, fairy of exploration! Elvina: Elvina, fairy of the wishes! Paul: Paul, fairy of heroes! Fiona: Fiona, fairy of the instruments! Yuriko: Yuriko, fairy of the fiery ninjas! *End of transformation.* Avi: Specialists, get ready! Ateref: Take this boys. A Dark Flowers. *Avi, Leonius and Josh are trapped* Andromeda: No, Avi. Cosmic Rays. Meriel: Summer Costume. Yuriko: Tiger's claw. Ateref: Dark tears. *They falls* Lylia: Oh, no my friends. Sagi: No worry my princess I will protect you. Give your best shoots. Ateref: Take this you two, Blue Aconitum. Lylia: Super Immunity. Edmund: Susanna, we must help them. Susanna: Ok. Web of Protection Ateref: That shields will not stop me. Flower of Adonis. *They falls* Elvina: Come on, we can defeat you. Irsa: Really. Elvina: Let's attack guys. An Explosion of Desire. Cora: Butterfly Essence Fiona: Sound Waves. Tania: Golden Leadership. Flabi: Spring Colors. Paul: Enchanted Damage. Antonio: Golden Power. Irsa: I'm sick of you. Shadow Explosion *Everyone falls* Irsa: And now is your turn boys, Shadow Explosion. *The specialists also falls* Livia: No, Antonio! Irsa: And now you are ours. Secred Shadow. *Livia is trapped in the cage* Mysterious voices: Livia, you have the power inside in yourself. Livia: Yes, I do have the power. Magic Friendix Sirenix! *Sirenix transformation.* Livia: Livia, fairy of the ancient energy! *End of transformation.* Irsa: What? *Livia frees others* Andromeda: Now Friendix Charmix Convergence! Tania: Liberation of the universe. Lylia: Luxurious Garden. Cora: Wings of the Butterfly. Susanna: Activation Level. Elvina: Hidden Wishes. Paul: Omega Team. Fiona: The Sound of a violin. Antonio: Flame of Mars. Meriel: Super Fashion. Flabi: Rainbow Colors. Andromeda: Planetary Position. Yuriko: Negation of the chi. Livia: Ultimate Explosion. *Irsa and Ateref disappears.* *Friendix Club says goodbye to the specialists* Scene: Back to Alfea Livia: Antonio, you again save me. Antonio: Yes. Livia: And I now know what my feelings mean. That is love. Antonio: I feel the same thing in my heart. Livia: Look the shooting star. Antonio: Make a wish. My father says that stars are borned every time when the love is born. Livia: Oh, so romantic. *Antonio kisses Livia* *Song As a star born in our love* Ending Narrator: In the next episode: Friendix Club and specialists continue their relationships. Antonio and Livia are now official couple. In a meantime all Oleric's students decides to attack Friendix Club. Category:Concepts